Artist of Bikini Bottom
by KirbyKitten456
Summary: Squidward gets an opportunity to enter his paintings in an art contest! But when he gets turned down, he feels absolutely worthless. Little does he know that his next door neighbor, Spongebob, thinks he's anything but that. Sponge/Squid love fic.


**This is a Sponge/Squid story I wrote a few months ago. It was first published on deviantArt as a contest entry. This is only for Squidbob shippers only. If you don't like this pairing DO NOT READ IT.**

**Also, those little words inside the parenthesis next to everything are song titles used in the Spongebob episodes. It was used as an aspect for the contest entry version, so the reader could look up the songs and listen to them like it was an actual episode. Feel free to do that, if you wish.**

**Enjoy!**

Title Card: Artist Of Bikini Bottom [Hawaiian Pussycat]

[Maui Beach]

Bubbles slowly float to the surface as the sun rises high into the sky. It turns the water warm and refreshing as it elevates. Scallops become aware of this and chirp loudly, waking up all around them.

Squidward Tentacles, sleeping soundly in his Easter Island Head, flinches at the sound of the mollusks. He turns over on his stomach and covers his ears with his pillow. '_Come on, you stupid scallops... It's my one day off this week, let me sleep!'_ He groans in thought.

But the chirping continues, unaware of his disgruntled thoughts. He sighs, realizing they aren't going to stop and sits up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes. He changes out of his pink flannel pajamas, and into his plain brown shirt. He goes downstairs, involuntary to start his regular day of aggravation, concerning his two annoying neighbors, Patrick Star and Spongebob Squarepants. They ceased to leave him alone, thinking that he was their 'best friend'.

He didn't fully understand why he stayed in Bikini Bottom, as he had to deal with them(mostly) and his job at the Krusty Krab that he only worked at for the money. In fact, if it wasn't for it, he wouldn't be able to afford his house.

[Royal Hawaiian Hula]

He walks outside to pick up the newspaper, glancing over at the rock to his left and the pineapple to his right. For once, he had woken up before either of the two nuisances. He knew it wasn't long before the accursed foghorn alarm would blow, so he quickly picked up the newspaper and began to walk back to his house.

[Awakening Memories]

Then he notices a large headline plastered on the front in bright red lettering.

"ANNUAL BARNACLE BAY ART MUSEUM ART CONTEST! ENTRIES WILL BE TAKEN FROM JANUARY 5TH TO THE 10TH."

Squidward immediately lit up at the sight. '_Today's January 8th... Only two days left!'_ Then he saw a smaller caption at the bottom.

"FIRST PLACE WINNER WINS ONE MILLION DOLLARS AND A FREE YEAR AT SEA ON A TROPICAL GETAWAY! ENTER NOW TO WIN!"

Squidward gasps happily at the sight. '_One million dollars and a YEAR on a tropical getaway? That means a whole year away from Bikini Bottom! And a million bucks will buy me a mansion! Somewhere far, far away from here... I won't have to deal with Spongebob or Patrick...or anyone in this hick town ever again!' _As a side thought, '_And I'll be able to show these bottomfeeders what REAL artwork is!' _

He races back into his house and runs up his spiral staircase that lead to his art/music room. It was absolutely covered with portraits, sculptures, and other works of art. Mainly they were self-portraits, and none of them very good. The only one that looked as if it had required some effort, was his wax sculpture of himself, which of course, Spongebob ruined. He had once before showcased his paintings at the Krusty Krab Talent Show, but the whole audience detested it.

Since then he really hadn't really been drawing or painting or sculpting. He had had no motivation. But now he really had something to work for. And he knew that it had to be amazing for him to win first prize.

[Marching to Honolulu]

He set up his easel and got out his watercolor paints. He began to work on proportions, trying to figure out how big he wanted his self portrait to be. He decided on a medium sized picture, and he began to make the shape of his head.

Then he heard a knock at the door. He sighed heavily. "I wonder who THAT could possibly be..." He muttered sarcastically, walking down the stairs. He opened the door to reveal Spongebob standing in the doorway, happily carrying a jellyfishing net.

"Hey Squid, I was just wondering if you wanted to go jellyfishing?" He asked, raising the net high in the air.

Squidward put a hand on the door, ready to close it. "No." He said plainly. And he began to shut it.

"A-are you sure?" Spongebob pushed it open slightly again.

"Yes, Spongebob. I am BUSY today." Squidward said.

Spongebob frowned slightly. "You're positively sure?" He asked again, his blue eyes shiny and vibrant with lust.

"What part about 'busy', do you not understand?" He was about to get a lot more than annoyed if the sponge kept it up.

"It's just that-" He tried to begin.

"No." Squidward cut him off.

"But Squid-"

"No!"

"Only for a couple of-"

"NO!" He screamed, slamming the door in his face, sweating now from letting out all of his anger.

He could hear Spongebob whimpering sadly outside, and he felt a bit guilty. But he quickly pushed the feeling away and went back upstairs to paint again.

Sitting back down at his easel, he took in a deep breath to calm himself and slowly let it out. He smiled to himself and began to paint again, finally at peace. Dealing with the yellow annoyance always got him so worked up.

"_DAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Squidward winced at the sound, which interrupted him from his painting. He found it hard to concentrate when Spongebob giggled like that.

Then just like it had came so abruptly, it stopped. He sighed and began to paint again, only for the laugh to return multiple times over and over. He tried to keep on painting, but he couldn't keep himself from focusing on the laugh. Why he couldn't just shove it out of his conscience he didn't know. Just like he didn't "know" why he didn't just move out of Bikini Bottom. He did "know". But he tried as hard as humanly possible for those thoughts to never enter his brain.

But they always came back. Every. Single. Day. Everyday when he heard his laugh, when he walked with him to work, when he stood at the cash register and they imitated their cheapskate boss, Mr. Krabs, when he walked home with him, when he bothered him EVERY DAY... And the thoughts went on, and on, and on.

He tried to tell himself it was because Spongebob aggravated him so much, that he couldn't stop thinking about him. But even in his dreams he couldn't escape his adorable laugh. Every time he dreamed about him(which was often) he would wake up with every muscle tightened in his body, feeling irresistibly happy and filled with incredible lust.

Yes, he liked him if you hadn't already guessed. And maybe if his perception on the subject wasn't so dim and clouded up, he would let himself admit that, in fact, he LOVED him.

For a long time now, he couldn't even remember when, he had been in love with the little yellow sponge. Maybe because he was the only person in Bikini Bottom who made him feel like he was more than just a wannabe artist and mediocre music composer. He made him feel like he was worth something to somebody. And even though he constantly shoved him away from his life, there was a part of him that DID want to spend a day together with him.

[Dancing the Hula]

"_DAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He had rapidly been trying to paint as he sweat trying to drown out the noise. So fast, he had drawn a line right through his work and when he finally came to his senses, he saw that all that was left of his drawing was a blue blob hidden behind some scribbles.

He felt the blood begin the boil and he stammered angrily and he took the paper and tore it in half and stomped it into the floorboards. He steamed and breathed heavily after he was done. Upon hearing the laugh again, he stuck his head out the window, to see Spongebob happily blowing bubbles outside.

"What in Neptune's name are you giggling about?" He demanded in rage.

Spongebob abruptly stopped and grinned when he saw Squidward. "Oh hey, Squidward! Wanna come out and blow some bubbles?" He held up his bubble wand.

"Wh- No! I already told you, I'm BUSY!" He yelled, his first question not being answered.

"Oh come on, who doesn't like to blow a good bubble?" He said, giggling to himself. Then he dipped his bubble wand into the soap and blew gently into the circle of the wand, making a frighteningly realistic jellyfish come out.

It gracefully descended up to the surface, but stopped abruptly when it noticed Squidward's head peering out. It floated over and landed on his bulbous nose and popped on top of it, stinging him harshly like a real jellyfish would. He shrieked and rubbed it soothingly, then turned back to glare at Spongebob. "Do you mind? I am trying to-"

Spongebob stopped blowing bubbles when he noticed the paint brush that was still in Squidward's tentacle. "Are you painting, Squidward?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you've got a paintbrush in your hand, so I was just wondering."

Squidward slapped his tentacle to his forehead. "No, Spongebob I'm playing my clarinet. YES, I am painting!"

"Ooh, I didn't know you painted!" He looked intrigued beyond belief.

"Well, yeah...I do. And I'm trying to work." He said, getting ready to shut the window and get back to it. "And your giggling is keeping me from doing just that."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked down, slightly shameful.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Squidward muttered, happy that he had possibly gotten the point.

He got out a new piece of paper and began to sketch.

"Hey Squidward?"

He groaned in irritation and stuck his head back out the window. "What NOW, Spongebob?"

"Um...I was just wondering if I could see your painting?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sure. When it's done." He went to turn back again.

"Well, I like watching people paint. It's fascinating!"

Squidward laughed at this. But when he turned back to face him, he saw the sponge had an all too serious look on his face. "No joke?"

"Nope." He smiled wryly. "But I haven't seen any of your paintings yet."

Squidward was surprised to hear that he was actually interested in art, let alone his own. But he knew if he let him anywhere near his art room, it would be messed up and destroyed in less than a nanosecond. "Well, you aren't going to." He slammed the window shut.

"Huh? Wait, Squidward!" He called, trying to get his attention.

But he just turned around and kept on sketching, finally being able to drown out the cries of the annoyance.

Spongebob stared at the window in desire. He saw the faint outline of Squidward painting furiously, and he grew impatient. He wanted to see his artwork, as he was sure it was as 'amazing' as his clarinet playing.(At least to HIM it was amazing).

Then he got an idea. He took out his bubble wand and blew a few small bubbles, each getting slightly larger as he blew, and he made a levitating bubble pathway up to Squidward's window. He hopped onto the smallest one, which popped almost immediately, but he had already gone onto the next one before he could fall. He hopped onto all the bubbles, which every one popped except for the huge one that floated a little bit under Squidward's window.

His eyes widened at the interior of the room just by looking from the window. He knocked faintly on the window in anticipation. "Squidward! Hey, Squidward!"

Squidward sighed. "What is it Sponge-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in fright upon seeing his face plastered against the window.

Spongebob laughed and waved. "Hi, Squidward!" He greeted.

Squidward couldn't understand what was going on, as it appeared to him that Spongebob was levitating in thin air. "How did you- When did you- H-how are you-" He stammered uncontrollably.

Spongebob laughed harder. He held up his bubble wand and soap. "Bubble travel! Dahahahaha!"

[Death Trap]

Squidward growled and went over to the window. "Spongebob, how many times to I have to tell you..." He opened the window, which immediately popped Spongebob's bubble that had been leaning against it. He didn't even have time to finish as he gasped in horror when he saw Spongebob begin to fall.

He quickly grabbed onto his scrawny, little hand, saving him from the thirty foot fall just in time.(Which he would have survived anyways, being a sponge) He yanked him back in, not taking much effort to do so.

Spongebob had remained smiling through the whole situation. Even as Squidward was breathing heavily, still in shock from the fear of what could have happened had he not grabbed him, he just took in the sight of the art room.

Squidward finally recovered, and put his tentacles on his hips and glared at him. "Are you thankful? Do you know what would've happened if I hadn't grabbed you?" He demanded.

But Spongebob didn't listen. His pupils filled his whole eyes as he walked around the room, mesmerized by what he saw. He 'oohed' and 'aahed' as he went.

"Are you listening to me?" Squidward demanded again.

[Heavenly Voices]

"Squidward..." He whispered, taking in the portraits. "These are so...beautiful!" His eyes lit up more as he said this and tears welled up.

Squidward took a minute to digest this. "Wh-what did you say?" He asked, sure he misheard.

Spongebob turned to him. "Your paintings...they're amazing!" He cried, turning back to look at more.

Squidward slapped himself in the face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Someone who actually liked his art? He knew Spongebob was truthful about everything, so he knew what he said was genuine. But why did he think that? "Are...are you serious?" He said.

"Yes! I love how they're all portraits of you..." He murmured, not even turning to face him. "They really describe you, Squidward..."

He felt his eyes well up with gratitude. "They...do?" Aware that Spongebob was now looking at him, he shook his head ridding himself of that attitude. He quickly changed to his usual curmudgeony tone and walked beside him and laid a tentacle on one of the portraits. "Er...hem...Of _course_ they do. That's how I designed them. Each tell a significant story of my life." He folds his tentacles as Spongebob claps in awe.

The sponge pointed to one, which depicted Squidward's head, screaming in agony. "What's this painting tell?" He asked.

"My life story." He muttered, chuckling slightly.

[Witty Fellow]

"Oooooh!" The sponge cried. His eyes then caught the easel behind him and he rushed over to it. "Is this the painting you're working on?"

Squidward walks over. "Yes, the one you so rudely interrupted me from."

Spongebob strained his eyes in confusion. "It just looks like a bunch of squiggly lines..." He said, picking it up from the easel and looking at it closely, trying to interpret it.

Squidward grabbed it from him. "It's called _sketching_, Spongebob. If you love watching artists paint, how can you not know simple vocabulary of the arts?" He smiled, waiting for a stupefied answer.

He shrugged. "I know what sketching is, Squidward..." He points to the painting. "That just doesn't look like sketching."

Squidward dropped his smile. "What?" He began to grow wary.

"Well if you only started it, I guess that's what it's supposed to look like." Spongebob said, still looking it over.

Squidward sighed in relief. '_Of course he doesn't know a thing about arts, Squidward. You're just paranoid. Why would I take advice from HIM anyway?' _He thought.

"So what are you painting for?" Spongebob asked, sitting on a chair beside him.

Squidward glares at him a bit, annoyed that he thought he could just sit down like it was his own home. "It's for an entry in the Barnacle Bay Art Museum Art Contest." He said plainly, beginning to fill in the sketch.

"Ooh, a contest?" He grew excited, standing up on the chair. "Can I help?"

"No! Wait, why do you want to help?"

"I want to help you win!" He said, smiling widely.

Squidward laughed so hard his nose inflated in and out. "Oh Spongebob, you really think I need _YOUR_ help to win this contest?" He laughed harder. "I could win this contest if I painted with all of my tentacles strapped to my back."

"Well...then what would you paint with?" Spongebob inquired.

A slightly perverted thought entered Squidward's mind, but he quickly pushed it out. "I don't know...But anyways, I do not need your help."

"Well, yeah... I guess you're right. With paintings like these you're sure to win!" He threw his hands up in the air in his excitement for his friend.

"_That's _what I want to hear." Squidward said, continuing his painting.

Spongebob smiled and walked over to his side and stared intently at the canvas. "Are you sure you don't want me to add some final touches?" He asked, staring at Squidward now.

Squidward sighed. "No, Spongebob."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" He was now on his knees in a begging position.

"NO!" Squidward growled. "Why do you want to be a part of it?"

He began to jump up and down. "Because I like your paintings!" He smiled.

Squidward sighed. "Thank you, Spongebob. But no." He placed a tentacle on his head and spun him around to face the door leading downstairs.

But he just turned back again, which was expected. He looked at the floor shamefully. "Can...can I at least...watch?" He whispered.

[Molaka'i Nui A]

Squidward was about to say no again, but he figured the sponge would just start begging again if he didn't say yes. "Fine. You can watch. Just don't touch any-"

"YAAAAAAY!" Spongebob cried, and he hugged Squidward around the side tightly.

Squidward groaned as he was crushed by the sponge's tight grip. "Sponge...bob..."

Spongebob laughed nervously. "Haha, sorry." He let go of him before sitting back down on the chair and looking at him warmly as he drew.

Squidward looked out the window. It was around noon. He still had plenty of time to paint. But with Spongebob sitting right next to him, he knew it was going to take longer than he initially intended.

French Narrator: _FIVE HOURS LATER..._

It's now five P.M. and an excited Squidward is finally putting the finishing touches on his painting. Spongebob surprisingly had been quiet and diligent the whole time he had been there. He was swinging his legs back and forth which was the only noise he was making.

Squidward finally signed his name in black ink at the bottom and put down his brush and sighed, delighted at his work. He smirked and folded his tentacles. "Well, Spongebob, what do you think?"

[The Drunken Sailor B]

Spongebob excitedly hopped off the chair and ran over to see it. His look of excitement turned to confusion as he looked at it. "Um...it's...you." He said plainly, looking at the self portrait.

"Yeah, it's me. It _does_ look like me, right?" Squidward asked, nervously.

"Yeah, of course it does!" Spongebob lied, trying to be nice as he looked at the abstract piece of artwork that to him looked like Squidward's head surrounded by a bunch of squares.

"And...?"

"I love it!" He cried, trying to sound enthusiastic. The other paintings in the room really were works of art, but this one seemed slightly mediocre and rushed.

"Good. I knew you would." He smiled brightly. He took out an envelope, and defying the laws of physics, he stuffed the painting into it and filled out the application in the newspaper. He walked outside, Spongebob following him of course, and stuck it in his mailbox.

[Next Door Neighbor]

He folded his tentacles again. "Well, Spongebob...looks like you just spent the day with a future Picasso."

"Who?" He looked at him quizzically.

He patted the sponge's head. "See, this is what my paintings are for. To educate simpleton's like _YOU_." He smiled. "Soon Bikini Bottom will no longer be the cultural wasteland that it is now. And Squidward Tentacles will be the new definition of art!"

Spongebob smiled at his neighbor's excitement, despite not knowing what on earth he was saying. Suddenly a loud growl interrupted the two, and Spongebob put a hand to his belly and giggled. "Dahaha, well I should be going for dinner. Hope you win, Squidward!" He elbowed his friend, before setting off to his pineapple house.

"Oh, don't worry Spongebob! I have no worries!" He laughed nasally at his insolence and he walked back inside.

He slid down in his couch and turned on the t.v. and put his tentacles behind his head and sighed. '_You're sure to win, Squiddy. Even Spongebob thinks so. And he's an idiot.'_ He then realized what he had just thought. '_Maybe I SHOULD be worried...' _He thought back to what the painting looked like and shook his head. '_No...no...There's no need to worry. Worse comes to worse, I'll get second place. Or third.'_

"_Oh Gary, you should've seen it! It was covered with them! And they were all so amazing! He makes me want to become an artist."_

Squidward smiled to himself as he listened to Spongebob's praise from next door. It was times like these he was thankful for how loud he was. Then he heard an offensive meow from his snail that made him frown.

"_No Gary, I was not drunk on ice cream when I went over..."_

_"Meow..."_

_"I could TOO become an artist, Gary! Watch!"_

He heard crashing as he could just picture Spongebob searching for something art-related. But he was still happy that Spongebob was so motivated because of him. It made him feel important. Especially because it was him that he influenced.

Ecstatic with his work, he rested his head against the neck of the chair and reclined. He shut his eyes gracefully as he anticipated the morning to come.

French Narrator: _ZE NEXT DAY..._

[Honolulu March Hans Haider Version]

Squidward's eyes shot open immediately, as he hadn't been able to sleep that night due to his excitement. He ran upstairs (as he had slept on the chair all night) and put on some fresh clothes, and even put on some cologne just in case he was called to the art museum for any reason.

He raced back down the stairs and ran outside to his mailbox. He opened the hatch and found what he was looking for instantly. He ripped open the paper, and to his surprise, his painting fell out onto the sand. In worry, he looked to see if the mailman hadn't delivered it yet, but inside there was a letter addressed to him. His spirits fell upon reading it.

_Dear Squidward Tentacles,_

_It is a displeasure of ours to be writing to you today. We could be doing many other more important things like writing to the people that actually TRY to win our contest._

_We have seen some pretty bad art in our days of holding these contests. But out of all the entries we've ever seen, YOURS is the most disgusting, horrible, and disgrace to artistry that we have ever seen._

_The lighting and shading is laughable and honestly we cannot even tell what the hell it's supposed to be._

_You should be absolutely ASHAMED of yourself for creating such a pile of shit. I'm amazed that you believed people would actually want to see this. It's horrible. Distasteful. It may go down as the worst piece of art of this year. _

_So you can take back this piece of crap, because we don't want it that's for sure. And I'm almost positive that nobody else in Bikini Bottom, or anywhere would want to either. _

_I think I've seen other pieces of your art before, in some art shows. At that rust bucket called the Krusty Krab. Figures you would work at a dump like that. _

_And here's all I have to say._

_It's horrid to think that you consider yourself an artist. If anyone else does they should be ashamed of themselves to be liking such awful things. With your quality of work, we honestly think that you won't ever amount to ANYTHING in the art world. And possibly in life, depending on what kind of saps you have to support you._

_Good day._

_From_

_Owner and Establisher of the Barnacle Bay Art Museum_

[Kamakani B]

Squidward's tentacles shook as he read the last words.

'_You will never amount to ANYTHING.'_

The letter just dropped in his hands as he felt a lump rise in his throat. No thoughts entered his mind except for those words.

'_You will never amount to ANYTHING._'

Then he heard Spongebob. "Lalalalalala!"

He couldn't bear to look at him. So much praise Spongebob had given him... Only to have his art be called a pile of shit.

"Oh, hey Squidward!" Spongebob called, upon seeing him, running over next to him. "So, did you win?" He asked, trying to look at the letter in his hands.

Squidward just stood there, trying to make himself move, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

'_Never amount to anything... Never amount to anything...'_

"Did ya get second place?" Spongebob asked.

'_Disgusting...'_

"Third place?"

'_A disgrace to the arts..._'

"Squidward?" Spongebob asked, now looking worried. He tried to grab the letter, which was clenched tight in his tentacles. He eventually snapped it out and began to read.

'_You're worthless... Never amount to anyone...'_

Spongebob's eyes widened at the text and the use of strong language. When he was done, he just let the paper drop to the sand. "Squidward?" He tried to get his attention.

'_WORTHLESS._' He stared off blankly, trying to hide his inner emotions. But the lump grew larger and it stung as he tried to hold it back.

"Oh, Squidward..." Spongebob murmured sympathetically, putting a hand on the squid's arm and rubbing it.

That alone just made him break down. Tears poured from his eyes and he sobbed into his tentacles.

Spongebob's eyes widened. "Squid- Squidward, don't cry! Don't cry!" He tried to calm him down. "It's ok, Squid! It's ok!" He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It's gonna be ok..."

Squidward just pushed him away and he ran inside his house, locking the door behind him. He sobbed into his pillow as the words of the letter continued to ring in his head. '_You're just worthless! A worthless little wannabe that spends all his days trying to be a star! You're pathetic!'_ He insulted himself as the words tore through him like razors. Never in his life had he felt so unloved and unwanted.

Then he heard desperate knocks at the door. "_Squidward! Squidward! It's me, open up!_" The sponge called, desperately wanting to comfort his friend.

"Go away, Spongebob!" Squidward wailed, sobbing harder. He didn't want any comfort. He just wanted to have never seen that headline. So he wouldn't be so humiliated.

"_Squidward...please! I can help!"_ He said, knocking loudly.

Words from the night before rang in his head. '_Please Squidward, I can help!_' He held his head as he cried, trying to shake them out of his mind.

From outside, Spongebob was being torn apart hearing Squidward crying. He almost never did and it made him depressed to hear him. "You're forcing me to do this, Squidward!" He cried. And he got into a stance and karate chopped the door, which with his strength, did absolutely nothing. He continued to try to open it, but to no avail.

"Ohhh..." He groaned to himself, wincing at the cries of his neighbor. Then he noticed the window to the upstairs was still opened. He grinned and blew a bubble around himself that he fit in, and he floated up to the window and climbed in.

He quickly ran downstairs to see the broken-hearted squid sobbing his heart out on the sofa. He walked over slowly, trying not to disturb him. He walked over to his side and put a hand on his back, which caused the poor thing to recoil in fear.

He saw Spongebob there and gasped. Spongebob almost cried at the sight of his face. His eyes were puffed out and red, and tears dripped down his face and stained his shirt. He looked absolutely destroyed. "H-how did you get in?" His voice was shaky and raspy.

"I went in through the window..." Spongebob whispered. He gave him a sad, but still sympathetic look.

"Just go away, Spongebob." Squidward muttered, voice cracking as he spoke.

"No." Spongebob said, in a stern tone he rarely used.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Just go... You can't see me like this..." He stopped as he was overtaken by a loud sob that erupted from his throat.

"I'm not gonna leave you." He said plainly and he walked over and hugged the squid tightly.

"Spongebob..." Squidward tried to push him off, but he kept coming back, squeezing tighter each time. "Let go..."

Spongebob shook his head and buried his face into his shirt. He didn't answer what Squidward commanded, but he just murmured, "I'm here for you, buddy..."

Squidward's eyes welled up again. "No, you aren't!" He threw him off, this time getting him to stop as he looked at him with his blood shot eyes. "You're never here for me!"

"What? I'm always here for you!" Spongebob cried, utterly confused.

"No, you're just like...them!" He spat. "I'm worthless to you just like I'm worthless to everyone else!" He broke down again.

Spongebob's eyes widened at this. "Squidward, no!" He tackled him onto the floor and squeezed him. "You're not worthless to me!" He assured, almost screaming at this point and he sobbed into Squidward's shirt.

"So?" Squidward screamed back, trying to gather himself as he felt his chest rising higher as he tried to contain his tears. "There are millions of fish in that museum right now, laughing about how much of a failure I am! You're just one person out of all of them!"

Spongebob lifted his head from Squidward's now soaked shirt. He looked hurt. "So it should matter to you! I've been here for you all this time, Squidward! I've supported you even when you drive me away! I care about you, and that should matter to you!"

"Do you not understand how humiliated I feel?" Squidward demanded. "I'm just like they said. A failure! Worthless garbage!"

Spongebob was now glaring as tears rushed down his face. And he did something that Squidward never expected would happen. He grabbed Squidward's head and locked him in a passionate kiss, which lasted for much longer than a few minutes. He pulled away and sobbed into Squidward's shirt again. "You're anything but worthless, Squidward!" He screamed, muffled by the fabric.

Squidward sat there, absolutely stunned by what had just happened. The tears he had in his eyes had dried up. He lifted Spongebob's head from his shirt. "S-Spongebob...?" He said, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, Squidward I shouldn't have done that..." He said, still muffled and voice cracking from shame.

Squidward tried his best to act like his regular self, but he was still too shocked to come to his senses. He had absolutely no idea that the sponge actually had the same feelings towards him. "Wh-what... Just...happened..."

The sponge sniffled. "I know you hate me Squidward, but I..."

Squidward tuned out Spongebob's rant as his first words repeated in his head. He actually thought that he HATED him? All these years the sponge thought that he DESPISED him? But yet he always came back because he...loved him..

Squidward shook his head as he drowned out Spongebob's words. He finally let himself lock gazes with him, and seeing his bright exuberant eyes as he still wiped away his tears he finally realized how much he actually loved him. It hit him like a brick. Like a door, or a jellyfish sting, or anything else

Spongebob had hurt him with. But what really struck him was the fact that he actually DID care about him. He actually DID support him. And he always acted like a jackass to him just so he could keep his dignity. He never realized how much of a friend he had in him.

"...And even when I ripped your toenail off with that couch I still-" Spongebob still continued, but Squidward put a tentacle on his mouth.

"Stop it, please." He said, and he noticed both of their tears were gone. "Ok, this is hard for me to say Spongebob but, I actually do...l-l-l-l-liiiiiiii-liiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" He tried to spit the words out, but had a hard time due to his embarrasssment.

But Spongebob knew and his eyes lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. "You...like me back?" He finished for him.

Blushing a deep red, he nodded but smiling warmly. "Yes, Spongebob... Yes...A lot..."

His eyes welled up again and he looked visibly touched. "Oh, Squidward!" He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again.

This time Squidward didn't recoil at all. He was glad he was finally letting his true self come forward. The one that had been lost in the back of his mind for so long that he would never let show. He actually felt like he had never been happier in his life, despite how many negative thoughts he always had on the subject. But to have someone in his life that actually was ready to support him when even his own family didn't, it felt amazing to him.

Spongebob finally pulled away, his whole face bright red. "So does this mean...that we're...dating now?" He used his choice of words very carefully.

"Sure, if you want to call it that."

"And Squid?"

"What."

"Does this mean that you don't think I'm annoying?" He smiled sheepishly.

"I still think you're annoying." Squidward admitted, that part being definitely true. "But I still...l-l-l-looooo-looove...you..." He managed to get out, now using his tentacles to hide his obvious blush.

Spongebob's eyes widened at the word. "You...love...me...?" He said this is complete disbelief before grinning widely again. "Aww, Squiddy!" Spongebob cried, eyes sparkling, and he hugged him tightly.

He winced at the adorableness of it all. "Can you let me up?"

Spongebob nodded and got off of him, and they both sat down on the couch, breathing heavily. Squidward looked out the window across from the sofa and sighed. "I guess I'll always be worthless to them..." He muttered.

Spongebob took a look out the window and then at Squidward. He raced outside quickly and came back in with the newspaper, which he had ripped the application for the contest out of.

"Spongebob..."

"Are you gonna give up that easily?" Spongebob questioned.

"Yes."

[Good Bye Samba A]

"No, you're not!" Spongebob cried, pushing him up from his sitting position on the couch. "You're gonna fill out that application and send in another painting!"

"Are you kidding?" Squidward murmured. "They said my painting was-"

"I don't care what those barnacleheads say!" Squidward was taken aback by Spongebob's strong language, which he rarely used. "You're Squidward Tentacles!" He stood up on the couch and struck a pose, eyes turning into big stars. "You have to teach Bikini Bottom what true art is! That's what motivated you to make that painting, right?"

"Yeah." Squidward felt himself becoming more defiant.

"And you want to win that tropical getaway and million bucks, right?"

"Yeah!" Squidward stood up from his squalid condition, his tentacles balling into fists.

"So are you gonna sit here, and let the world be unknown of your talent?"

"No, no I'm not!" He grew a victorious smile.

"So get up there, and go do some painting!" Spongebob put his arm around him and threw a fist in the air.

"I will!" He shouted, throwing a tentacle into the air and running upstairs to his canvas, Spongebob plopping back down on the couch.

"Squid, wait! You forgot your application!" He cried as he ran up the stairs.

[Me for You]

Squidward took a seat at his easel and quickly took out a piece of paper and got his tools set out. He was still defiant from Spongebob's speech, plus overly excited from the kissing fest they just had. But as he set up everything and held a pencil to the paper, he groaned in irritation, not knowing what to draw.

Spongebob ran up next to him. "Here Squidward..." He said, panting from the run from downstairs. He then noticed his irritated look. "What's wrong?"

"I have absolutely no idea what to paint..." He murmured.

"Need some help?" Spongebob asked, smiling widely.

"No! I told you yesterday, I don't need your help!" He said.

Spongebob deflated. "B-but...I thought we were..." His eyes grew watery. "I thought you liked me now!" He cried, sobbing.

Squidward sighed. "Ok, ok. You're right. I'm sorry." He patted Spongebob's head to calm him down.

He sniffled and looked up at him. "R-really?"

"Yeah, that was uncalled for." He muttered, not wanting to admit it.

He smiled, as if he hadn't even shown any signs of crying. "Ok! So can I help?"

He inhaled sharply. "I...I don't know..."

"I won't even paint, I'll just give you an idea!" He said, begging.

"Ok, do tell." He said in monotone.

[Holiday Dream]

"Ok, so no offense or anything, but your last painting was a little...boring and dry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Gee, thanks. Made me feel a whole lot better." He put his head in his tentacles.

"Well...people now a days want to see something...different." He made hand gestures as he explained. "Something that will catch their eye as soon as they see it! Something out there."

"Like?"

"Umm...well I've kind of noticed..." He began to blush. "A lot of the world's most famous paintings have people...naked."

Squidward drew back. "You're suggesting that I paint myself..._naked?_" He cried in disgust.

"No...but it would impress them."

"Impress...them?"

"Yeah, I've seen it happen before. They get all excited and-"

"Ok, ok! I've heard enough!" Squidward muttered, putting a tentacle to his mouth.

"Well, are you gonna do it?" Spongebob asked in anticipation.

"Um...I don't know..."

"I know it will work, Squidward! I just know it!" He begged with his huge blue eyes.

Squidward sighed, unable to resist the look. "Fine." He began to blush at the idea of drawing himself like that.

[Dramatic Cue]

"Great!" And to his horror, Spongebob ripped off his pants and stood by the window.(Of course, being Spongebob, he was completely covered).

"Spongebob! What do you think you're doing?" Squidward screamed, trying to hide his happiness at the sight.

"You're painting me." Spongebob said plainly, striking a few poses.

"I thought you meant-" Squidward just stopped himself, unable to comprehend what goes on inside his mind. "Are you sure-"

"_Yes!_ They will _looooooooooove _it!" He said in a singsongy voice.

"Well...fine...if you say so..." He murmured, trying to concentrate on painting rather than the sight in front of him.

_January 10th_

[Hula Dancers]

Spongebob and Squidward stood together in the long hallway of paintings at the Barnacle Bay Art Museum. Spongebob grinned widely at the sight of the first-place painting in front of them. It was an amazingly detailed oil painting of him sitting on a clam shell(that covered him completely) surrounded by a beautiful ocean background. A huge, blue first place ribbon hung below it, and Squidward happily held the million dollar check in his tentacles.

"I can't believe I won..." He breathed happily at the sight as fish around them began to crowd trying to see what it looked like.

"I told you they would love it." Spongebob said, grinning wildly.

"I got to hand it to you, for not being an artist you've got some great ideas." Squidward murmured.

"What can I say? I'm just a child at heart I guess." He blushed with satisfaction and he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Squidward said, putting his arm around him and pulling him close.

"Say, Squidward?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna do with that tropical getaway?" He asked, looking slightly upset. "Are you gonna go?"

Squidward had completely forgotten about that. The main reason he wanted to win. To get a year away from Spongebob and Patrick. Now here he was with him, arm around him, and he didn't want to leave in the slightest. "Eh, with a million bucks I could easily go on ten tropical getaways in one year. I don't need it."

He tossed the Tropical Getaway coupon behind him, and immediately a fight broke out between the fish as they tried to get their hands on it. A few were hurt in the process and cries of "MY LEG!" were heard.

They paid no mind to it. Spongebob turned to Squidward and gave him a concerned. "Are you sure?" He asked, wanting for him to be happy.

"Yeah, I mean why leave this town anyway? It's quaint, quiet, homey..." He smiled slightly. "The way I like it. Plus..."

"Mr. Squidward, can I have your autograph?" A blue fish with blonde hair raced up to the duo and held out a printed copy of the Spongebob portrait.

Squidward chuckled and turned back to Spongebob, finishing what he was about to say. "Plus I have my fans!" He signed the picture quickly and Spongebob smiled.

The woman gushed as she stared at the signature. "Thank you so much! I adore your artwork." Then she caught the eyes of Spongebob and her eyes lit up. "And you're the young man he painted, I presume?"

Spongebob blushed, slightly embarrassed that he was one to be the center of attention. "Yes. Spongebob Squarepants." He extended a hand.

She gladly took it. "Would you sign this for me also?" She held out the picture.

"Absolutely!" He quickly signed it with his messy signature and smiled.

She beamed. "Thank you. You both are such an adorable pair!" She gushed, and turned to leave. Before she did, she whispered in Squidward's ear. "I can see where you get your inspiration from." She said in a seductive tone, glancing towards Spongebob before finally walking off.

[Hilo March]

"Aww, she said we were adorable!" Spongebob said happily, now obviously adoring the attention.

"Yep..." Squidward wasn't really paying attention, as he was still slightly disturbed by the lady's last comment.

"Anyways, I didn't know you liked Bikini Bottom so much." Spongebob commented. "So much that you would give up ONE YEAR at a tropical getaway... I mean is Bikini Bottom really that great? Or is it..." He stopped a minute to think. Then he figured it out. The real reason Squidward wanted to stay. He gave Squidward the same sly look he gave him when he found out that he liked Krabby Patties.

Squidward began to blush. Admitting things like this wasn't his strongest suit. "S-stop staring at me like that..."

"You're staying because of ME, aren't you Squidward?" He put his hands on his hips and inched closer eyeing him.

Squidward sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I am. Are you happy? I said it." He said quickly, then turned away to hide the red on his face.

Spongebob's sly look disappeared and he smiled widely. "Aww, I knew you had a heart, Squiddy!" He said, hugging him from the side.

"Whatever you say." Squidward was burning hot.

Spongebob giggled, knowing what Squidward was hiding. He grabbed his head and twisted it to face him and laughed harder when he saw how red he was.

Squidward grabbed him and picked him up and glared at him. "Would you stop that?" He gave him a desperate look this time, trying the flush the color from his face. It was hard to hide, being a pale blue octopus.

He giggled. "Ok, Squid." He blushed red himself when he saw how close their faces were together.

Squidward noticed this also and glanced around to make sure nobody was watching. He pulled Spongebob towards his face and kissed him passionately for a good minute, Spongebob hanging onto his torso to stay there(being so short).

He let go after a few minutes, and miraculously nobody saw. He set Spongebob down, and gave him a serious look. "If you EVER tell anybody about this..."

Spongebob held a hand up. "I promise, buddy." He said, smiling.

"Ok, good." And he put his arm around Spongebob and smiled, finally feeling relaxed for once in the past two days.

As the two looked at the painting in awe, he pulled Spongebob closer to him, finally realizing how lucky he was to have met him. He had a true friend in him, and he was too much of a grumpy old sap to have noticed it before. He was thankful for the letter the art museum had sent him, because without that, he would have never seen how much he actually cared for Spongebob. And how much the little guy would support him and encourage him no matter what they went through.

Spongebob elbowed him from the side and smiled at him warmly.

"I love you, Squidward."

"Love you too, Spongebob."

[Ending Theme]


End file.
